


Gathering the Pieces

by GoldenWooly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: Because of the hacker she met people she would be lost without, including Seven.Especially Seven, she found herself thinking, sighing lightly as she dropped her hands to her side, clutching her phone in her hand. Everyone was so open about themselves, or about each other. But Seven… Now Seven was a mystery to everyone. She wanted to learn more about him.And she was determined to uncover as many secrets about him as she possibly could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of _[Thinking...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266949)_

Luciel sat at his desk, spinning in his chair as he idly thought. He had a mountain of work from the agency to finish (work he didn't want to do), as well as a hacker to catch. Chore after chore after chore from the agency, chore after chore from V. He usually could stay on top of all of this. Despite his usually focused mind, he could hardly concentrate on either chore, instead his mind wandering to-

_Ding!_

He paused his thoughts, turning his attention to his computer. It was still opened to the main control for the RFA chatroom. The window for the chat he had started was flashing, letting him know someone had joined the room.

“Thank God,” he muttered, shifting in his chair to scoot closer to the desk, clicking on the task bars button to maximizing the window. “I was beginning to think I was alone in this eternal solitude of life. Now, who could have entered the chat...”

His eyes scanned the screen, feeling his heart skip a beat when he read the username.

 

>  MC!
> 
> God Seven!!  
>  How's work going!?

An easy smile found its way on his face. MC he could handle, it'd be great to talk to her alone. It had been only a few days since she joined the organization, Luciel mused as he hummed a quick tune, leaning back in the chair as he contemplated his response. In the depths of his mind, something demanded that he make himself look cool, cooler than Zen, cooler than Yoosung, cooler than the _entire_ RFA. He tried to push the desire away, but it prevailed, sticking in him like glue.

What he said next to this adorable girl trapped in Rika's apartment was _critical_. Even though he didn't exactly get why it was.

He stretched his arms as he thought, his eyes wandering over to the clock on the wall. His blood ran cold as he stared at the face, registering the locations of the clocks hands.

> Oh my God.  
>  It's midnight already T_T  
>  How can the day pass by so meaninglessly!

Luciel rested his elbow on the desk with a groan, dropping his forehead into his palm. His mind raced as he rubbed at his forehead, the prickles of annoyance making his head hurt. How had the day slipped by him? He lost his chance to do anything meaningful for the agency or RFA today.

“Great,” he muttered, heaving a sigh as he squeezed his eyes shut, applying more pressure to his forehead. “Nothing got done, nothing was done...”

How would he even bring that up with her? He was positive she would be disappointed in him. This was a hacker they were talking about! A hacker, as well as the agency! If he failed this job from the agency, worse things would happen to him! He sighed, removing his hand from his forehead to type.

> MC...  
>  I wanted to take care of the hacker fiasco today;;  
>  But I couldn't even get the work done for the agency...  
>  It's embarrassing T_T

_Perhaps she'll scold me_ , he thought, his eyes focused intently on the screen, staring at the little icon showing that MC was typing. _Perhaps she's really like Jaehee, and she'll scold me for a lack of work ethic. Maybe she'll compare me to Yoosung, and laugh at how unfocused I am._

> Don't feel too much pressure.  
>  You can always do it tomorrow!

  
She... was encouraging him? He balked at the screen, feeling a minor wave of relief wash over him. She was potentially in danger, and yet she was completely calm about the situation.

“MC,” he tsked, the corners of his lips curling up slightly with amusement. He felt a small wave of affection for her, his amber eyes softening slightly as he typed out a response.

> I'm sorry.  
>  You must be an angel  
>  to encourage someone so pathetic like me...  
>  I feel like time flew by exceptionally fast today...

It practically went by in a matter of seconds. He leaned back again, idly reopening past chatrooms on his monitor, his eyes scanning the messages. Everyone else, as usual, appeared to have done something meaningful today. Even MC appeared to do accomplish a lot, gathering a wide variety of potential party guests to invite to the party.

Something caught his eye.

> But...  
>  I'm surprised to see that  
>  Yoosung understands me.  
>  I'm thankful,  
>  but if you think about it,  
>  Yoosung is not like me...

> How is he different?

> He has parents who scold him  
>  and can complain about them.  
>  I...  
>  can't do that, haha.  
>  Haha  
>  Hahaha

> Did you run away from home?

His eyes widened at the comment, only slightly. How did she...? No, it had to be a lucky guess. Just a guess. Luciel shook his head, clearing any thoughts of the girl being an extraordinary hacker out of his mind (things like that would have came up on her background check, wouldn't they?).

He took a deep breath, forcing his heart to slow down. His mind continued to race, to think up of any quick excuse he could to feed this innocent girl. He forced himself to think, to ignore the sudden thoughts of Saeran drifting into his mind.

Was Saeran okay?

Yes, of course he was. Rika wouldn't have lied to him, would she? No, she wouldn't. He believed Rika.

> It's not like that, haha.  
>  I hope I get to tell you about it one day  
>  if I ever get to...  
>  Anyways, MC,  
>  don't let your spirits gets down,  
>  and don't start guessing about me. lolol

> Why~?  
>  I want to know more about you, Seven.

> Don't be!  
>  You'll get hurt if you do!!!  
>  I don't want you to get hurt.  
>  I really mean this!  
>  So many things happen in this world  
>  and I don't want to complicate things further.  
>  But if people start guessing,  
>  then you have no choice but to have complicated thoughts lolol  
>  So please don't talk about me vicariously enjoying Zen's life or something like that...  
>  707 is supposed to just laugh things off and make fun of everything.  
>  That's me! ☆  
>  Thankful that not much is happening,  
>  and with God deep inside my heart,  
>  I am  
>  SEVEN  
>  ZERO  
>  SEVEN!!  
>  ...!

His finger paused over the keyboard.

There was a hole in his heart, that was for sure. A hole he couldn't show anyone.

He wanted to joke with everyone, to be as free as he possibly could. That's the way he presented himself, as 707, the cheerful and happy go lucky idiot hacker who was obsessed with Elly and cars. The weirdo who spoke with exaggerated words and ate Honey Buddha Chips so much that his stomach wanted to explode. No one could know about his past, could know about his brother outside what he's said (has he said anything? He must have. Maybe he has, in a lifetime that was years ago), could know about who he really was.

Least of all this pure and sweet girl named MC. 

> Do you really believe in God?

The question startled him. Luciel paused, reading the words on the screen over and over and over.

Did he?

Of course he did.

His whole life had changed in the matter of days. Because of V and Rika, he was allowed to leave the miserable home his mother had created.

Sure, he had to leave his brother behind, but he was happier now, right? They took care of that. V had promised him that Saeran would be safe, that they'd help him as soon as they possibly could. There was no reason for V to lie to him, like there was no reason for Rika to lie about Saeran being happy.

God was constant in his life; from the moments he was strong enough to sneak out of the house to go to church God was the only thing that stayed with him for the years after.

Of course he believed in God.

 

* * *

 

> The only thing I can take in this world  
>  is the God that I believe in.  
>  Because God never changes.  
>  I can't ever desire or have....  
>  what I don't deserve.

For a moment, her heart broke.

She paced around the apartment, staring at the phone in her hands. She wanted to ask him what could possibly make him think this way, why he was so broken. It was unlike anything she had seen from Seven before in the chat. Was this what he was really like...?

Expertly, as if she had done this a dozen times already (which of course she had, she got bored sitting in the desk or in a chair all the time), she flopped herself onto the bed, heaving a heavy sigh as she lifted her phone up, thinking hard on what she could possibly say to this man. This seemingly broken man who didn't believe he deserved anything in life.

> Why are you being so sad....?  
>  Seven,  
>  you can have anything you want!
> 
> lololol I really hope that's the case...  
>  Oh lololol  
>  MC....  
>  Seriously...  
>  what's wrong with me? Lol

She hated seeing him like this. From everything the RFA members have told her, Seven was the hardest working one out of any of them (Jaehee aside). Conversations popped into her head where someone would comment that they couldn't understand Seven, how he made no sense when he would come into the chat room with a dramatic flair.

She never could understand them. Seven made perfect sense to her. He was passionate about everything, yes, but still worked so hard on everyone's safety... 

> Even when I know that nothing is happening.  
>  I just feel like something dangerous will happen.  
>  I feel like my brain is malfunctioning or something.  
>  I...  
>  I have a memory that can't save anything.  
>  When I turn off the engine,  
>  I have to... give everything up...  
>  Gahh  
>  I wanna explode!

There was a lump in her throat as she read Seven's words. She didn't want that to happen. She wanted him to be happy, to have everything in the entire world because he deserved it. Hell, if anyone deserved it he did. He worked tirelessly for everyone, without asking for anything in return. Well, at least with the RFA, she wasn't sure about the agency he worked for.

And if he was like this because of the agency, well...

She would have to have words with the conversation that made him this way. Words, and perhaps an early grave... She was sure if she could convince Jumin to help... 

 

> Just  
>  let everything go...  
>  Be yourself.

> I don't even know what I'm like anymore.  
>  I feel like... even I will forget who I was.  
>  I feel so weird that  
>  I wanna travel to the moon!  
>  On the moon,  
>  I wouldn't be a secret agent!

> Let's go to the moon together someday, haha.

> Will that day come? Haha  
>  I'd love that...  
>  I'd love to go with you.  
>  I really have to get myself together  
>  and start working for real tomorrow...  
>  Since I have to finish my work for the agency  
>  to trace the hacker...
> 
> That damn hacker!!

Despite everything, though, that hacker did lead her to the RFA. It had lead her to this amazing group of people who cared deeply for one another, who got concerned over everything. It was only a few short days ago that she joined, but now she can't imagine a day without reading about Zen talking about himself (she still can't believe she was talking to the greatest musical actor she had ever witnessed in the first place!). She adored talking with Jaehee, discussing every single detail about Zen the assistant could think of (fans had to stick together, after all). Honestly, as much as she was against him giving Jaehee more work, it would be hard without hearing Jumin go off on his ridiculous cat projects... Even Yoosung and his LOLOL (which she was ashamed to admit she found herself playing recently, determined to learn as much about it as she could in order to talk about it with Yoosung) grew on her.

Because of the hacker she met people she would be lost without, including Seven.

 _Especially Seven_ , she found herself thinking, sighing lightly as she dropped her hands to her side, clutching her phone in her hand. Everyone was so open about themselves, or about each other. But Seven... Now Seven was a mystery to everyone. She wanted to learn more about him.

And she was determined to uncover as many secrets about him as she possibly could. 

> Yeah!  
>  The reason why I'm a mess  
>  is all because...  
>  of that hacker!!  
>  Oh right!  
>  There's a group called Hackers Chasing Hackers.  
>  Do you think it will help the party? Lol  
>  It crossed my mind since all a I'm thinking about is hackers right now;;

> Yeah!  
>  I guess you'll feel better if they come?

> lololol  
>  Oh yeah!  
>  I'm gonna mess the hell out of them haha.  
>  Hmm;;  
>  I guess I was weirder then usual today.  
>  I'll get going.  
>  Tomorrow,  
>  I'll really try to do my job  
>  and finish everything!  
>  As long as my engine is on,  
>  I will protect MC!

She couldn't help but laugh, a smile breaking across her face as she leaned back onto the mattress, .

 _God, he's so cute sometimes_ , she mused, tapping her finger idly on the side of her phone as she debated how to reply. _So cute, so cute, man I wish he could see how cute he was..._

She had a feeling if she told him this, out of context of his cross dressing pictures and when others weren't in the chat, he would deny it. _I_ want _to tell him though, over and over if I could... Wait. No, don't think like this._

> Thank you...  
>  I can feel God Seven's good graces protecting me ^^

> Hahaha,  
>  Thank you  
>  for saying that ^^  
>  MC,  
>  good night!

> If it gets too tough,  
>  just think of me and feel better!

She wasn't sure why she typed that. Perhaps Zen was rubbing off on her... That was probably the case. Totally.

Even though the idea of him actually thinking of her made her feel a bit giddy.

“No, no don't think like that!” She stated out loud, tossing her phone onto her bed, sitting up quickly. “You have literally only known him for what, five days? Not even! He hides everything about himself! You can't even ask any one else in the association about him, they don't even know!

“You can't fall in love with him at all, do you understand?! You hardly know him!”

Her phone beeped, once, twice, several times. Her face went red as she glanced back to the screen, nervous on what Seven could have possibly said to her comment.

“'Think about me and feel better', hah...” She mumbled, picking up her once as she read the messages. “Oh, MC... You dumb fool, how stupid can I actually be..."

> Oh...  
>  I can't stop thinking about you though,  
>  and that's not good...  
>  Haha  
>  Look at me, I'm saying gibberish again.  
>  Then bye.
> 
> 707 has left the chatroom.

She blinked. Once, twice, three times for good measure. Did she read that right? He couldn't stop thinking about her?

“Hah, good one, Seven Zero Seven!” She laughed, ignoring her heart as it felt like it was going to explode from happiness. “You got me, haha...”

He was lying, wasn't he? There was no possible way what he said could be the truth. There was no reason that he could be thinking about her. Ever. And if he did, it was probably because of safety, he probably was only showing her concern because she was the only member who couldn't have bodyguards sent to her location...

She closed the app, reaching for her charger cord and plugging it in to her phone.

"He didn't even give me a chance to say good bye..." She pouted, resting her phone on the night side table, shifting to lift her legs up onto the bed as she flopped onto her back once again, staring at the ceiling. She ignored the way her heart was racing, still racing, instead squeezing her eyes shut as she grabbed a pillow and threw it on top of her face. "Stupid Seven, stupid words, stupid me..."


End file.
